Kathy Jarrow
|family = Unnamed ex-husband Judge Feld Unnamed stepdaughter Woody Sage |precinct = |occupation = Author Police officer |path = Serial killer |status = Imprisoned for life |playedby = Brenda Strong |first = "Betrayed" }} Kathy Jarrow is a former NYPD police officer-turned-true crime author who was an old friend of 20 years and crush of Danny Ross. Background Not much is known at Jarrow's background, except that she was an NYPD officer and was married. At some point, Jarrow and her first husband divorced, and she later became friends with Danny Ross, who asked her out at one point but turned him down. Jarrow eventually retired from the NYPD and started writing true crime novels that became bestsellers. She later met a judge named Feld and married him; Ross personally attended their marriage ceremony. Eventually, Jarrow decided that she wanted to raise a baby, but in 2004, she discovered Feld cheating on her with teenage male prostitutes through spyware she planted on his computer. A furious Jarrow later poisoned his drink and Feld died hours later while having sex with two teenage boys. When police discovered the body, Jarrow used Ross to cover up the circumstances of his death and convinced the medical examiner not to do an autopsy, claiming her husband had a heart attack. Sometime after she had Feld's body buried, Jarrow met a 23-year-old personal trainer, going by the name of Woody Sage, through her gym. However, Sage's real name was Scott Woodley, a con artist from Ohio. Jarrow began a relationship with Scott and eventually married him in 2006. The following summer, she noticed that her husband was starting to distance himself from her and tried to convince him to have a baby with her. They purchased baby supplies, built a nursery, and set up an appointment on May 2, 2008 to begin in-vitro fertilization treatments. Woody recommended Jarrow to get a massage from Avery Hubert, a massage therapist at his gym, which she agreed to. However, she eventually discovered that Woody was having an affair with Avery and started formulating a plan to kill the both of them in revenge. Betrayed The day before the in-vitro appointment, Woody steals $5,000 from their home and attempts to leave town with Avery. Jarrow hacks into Woody's GPS to get his location and finds him with Avery. Upon arriving there, she forces them out of the car at gunpoint and shoots them in the head while facing the nearby ocean so there is no blood splatter, and then disposes of the bodies using tarps from the nursery. Jarrow then takes Woody's car to make it look like he and Avery were carjacked, hides it, returns home, and calls Woody's cell the next day to make it look like she was unaware of his death. Jarrow then goes to her appointment and then attends a gala in her honor for her donation of $2,000,000 to the NYPD police academy, with Ross in attendance. Jarrow gets up to deliver her speech but eventually collapses upon exclaiming Woody is missing. Ross, now Captain of the Major Case Squad, takes her to his squad room and calls Detectives Goren and Eames to investigate Woody's disappearance. Jarrow introduces herself to Goren and Eames and hands them a photo of him, describes his work occupation, and gives them his vehicle information to lead them to his car. After returning home with Danny, Jarrow pretends to act shocked by the fact that her husband left her and faked a kidnapping to get a head start. She then apologizes for wasting Ross and his detectives' time, and flirts with Ross to manipulate him into protecting her. Jarrow and Danny later watch a press conference Avery's parents hold after they report her missing; in this press conference, Avery's abusive husband Roy is mentioned. When Ross consoles her about Woody's death, Jarrow asks if Roy had an alibi, and Ross mentions he does. She then uses one of her old police contacts in Ohio to find out Woody's real name, then plans to frame him for Avery's murder and make it look like he is buying time to flee the jurisdiction. Jarrow steam-cleans Woody's car of all forensic evidence and plants it in the JFK International Airport parking lot for the police to find. She then sends a text to Avery's family with Avery's phone, implying she and Woody eloped, and calls her own cellphone with Woody's phone to make it look like they are still in contact. Jarrow then sends the phone to Guadalajara with a stopover in Macon through a package delivery service. Jarrow then goes to a QuickSend office and has $10,000 transferred to an account under Woody's real name in Guadalajara. When the clerk says she will need a code, Jarrow flies into a rage. The clerk tries to explain that it is for Jarrow's protection, but she responds that she doesn't want it and just wants him to do what she says. Goren and Eames later interview Jarrow in her home, where she talks about Woody's false origins until the detectives imply Woody killed Avery. At that point, Jarrow pretends to confess that Woody called her, claiming that he said he made a mistake and wanted to come home while mentioning the money transfer. Goren and Eames call Jarrow to their precinct for more questions about Woody. Jarrow says he was probably trying to make her look foolish to punish her for pushing for a family. She then says that she married Woody because she thought he could handle him, when in reality, Scott envied her success. Jarrow then goes further, pulling out Woody's juvie record and implying he killed his mother and his father confessed to the murder to protect him. She then goes on about how Woody ruined her life by giving her hope to start a family. Jarrow meets the detectives at the last place Woodley's car's GPS was active, where they claim they want her to help recreate Scott's state of mind. In reality, Goren and Eames figured out her scheme, and eventually confront her about this while she denies everything. Jarrow confidently states they have no evidence and no bodies so they can't prove anything. When the detectives say they do have a body, Jarrow laughs because she would have heard about that. However, Eames reveals that the body they are talking about is Feld's, and that they have evidence proving she killed him. Jarrow lashes out, but eventually confesses to all of the murders as she is arrested. Known Victims *2004: Judge Feld *May 1, 2008: The staged carjacking: **Scott Woodley **Avery Hubert Category:Females Category:CI Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Former Police Officers Category:Authors Category:NYPD Characters